csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pita
|} Faruk "pita" Pita (ur. 18 grudnia 1990) jest bośniacko-szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2012-09-20 – 2012-10-30 - 35px|Szwecja Team X *2012-10-30 – 2012-12-11 - 35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends *2012-??-?? – 2012-??-?? - 35px|Szwecja Concode *2013-04-03 – 2013-10-04 - 35px|Szwecja Lemondogs *2013-10-04 – 2013-12-14 - 35px|Szwecja SK Gaming *2014-03-07 – 2014-05-22 - 35px|Szwecja Team Property *2014-05-26 – 2014-06-20 - 35px|Szwecja SK Gaming *2014-08-13 – 2015-04-27 - 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas (Trener) *2015-12-06 – 2016-07-14 - 35px|USA Counter Logic Gaming (Trener) *2016-12-22 – 2017-02-02 - 35px|Szwecja Qwerty *2017-03-20 – 2017-05-?? - 35px|UE Team Dignitas *2017-05-?? – 2017-06-05 - 35px|Norwegia Team Dignitas (nieaktywny) *2017-06-05 – 2017-07-05 - 35px|UE Gux & Friends Historia 2009 *'3 stycznia 2009' pita dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny (w CS 1.6) o nazwie Playzone. 2012 *'20 września 2012' - pita dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie Team X. *'30 października 2012' - Cały skład Team X został przejęty przez organizację Absolute Legends. *'11 grudnia 2012' - pita opuścił drużynę Absolute Legends. 2013 *'3 kwietnia 2013' - pita dołączył do drużyny Lemondogs. *'4 października 2013' - Skład drużyny Lemondogs został przejęty przez organizację SK Gaming. *'14 grudnia 2013' - pita opuścił drużynę SK Gaming. 2014 *'7 marca 2014' - pita dołączył do drużyny Team Property. *'22 maja 2014' - pita opuścił drużynę Team Property. *'26 maja 2014' - pita dołączył do drużyny SK Gaming. *'20 czerwca 2014' - pita opuścił drużynę SK Gaming. *'13 sierpnia 2014' - pita został trenerem 40px|Szwecja szwedzkiej organizacji Ninjas in Pyjamas. 2015 *'27 kwietnia 2015' - pita nie jest już trenerem drużyny Ninjas in Pyjamas. *'6 grudnia 2015' - pita został trenerem 30px|USA amerykańskiej organizacji Counter Logic Gaming. 2016 *W lipcu 2016 roku - pita zagrał jako piąty zawodnik drużyny Counter Logic Gaming. *'15 lipca 2016' - pita oraz 30px|USA tarik opuścili drużynę Counter Logic Gaming. *'22 grudnia 2016' - pita razem z Maikelele, slapem, wentonem oraz atterem stworzyli drużynę o nazwie Qwerty. 2017 *'2 lutego 2017' - Skład drużyny Qwerty został rozwiązany! *'20 marca 2017' - pita dołączył do drużyny Team Dignitas. *W maju 2017 roku pita oraz Maikelele stali się nieaktywnymi graczami drużyny Team Dignitas. *'5 czerwca 2017' - pita opuścił drużynę Team Dignitas i dołączył do Gux & Friends. *'5 lipca 2017' - pita opuścił drużynę Gux & Friends. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends' *Drugie miejsce TNC CM Storm 1 - Finały (2012) '35px|Szwecja Lemondogs' *3/4 miejsce ESPORTSM 2012/2013 (2013) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 14: Pośrednia dywizja - Europa (2013) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2013 (2013) '35px|Bośnia i Hercegowina Bośnia i Hercegowina' *1/12 miejsce European Championship 2013 - Kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2013) '35px|Szwecja SK Gaming' *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat it! 2013 - Finały europejskich kwalifikacji (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Svecup 2013 - Kwalifikacje 3 (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup October 2013 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 (2013) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Svecup 2013 - Wielkie finały (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *Drugie miejsce Virtus.pro Staff Cup 1 (2014) '35px|USA Counter Logic Gaming' *1/2 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Północnoamerykański etap grupowy (2016) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *11/14 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) '35px|Szwecja qwerty' *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2017 (2017) '35px|UE Gux & Friends' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *19 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) |-| Jako trener= '30px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 5 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 6 by Alpenföhn (2016) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 7 by Alpenföhn (2014) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Assembly Winter 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) '30px|USA Counter Logic Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2016 - Spring (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2016 (2016) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Ameryka Północna (2016) |-| Najważniejsze momenty *DreamHack Bucharest 2013: pita vs. fnatic *Game Show Global eSports Cup: pita vs. Velox *CPH Games 2014 ~ Property. Pita - 4k AWP against RizeGaming *pita vs. mousesports - ECS Season 3 Europe Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Bośniaccy gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny